Completely Plushified
by yuzusakura15
Summary: The student council president Mikan Sakura has a huge secret! She can't go further away from Natsume beyond a one meter radius or else she'll turn into a plushy! And that was caused by a curse? What the? A funny fairytale twist...
1. the prologue of all this madness

Completely Plushified

Yuzu: This is a replacement for deleting little miss popular! Hope you like it!

Completely Plushified

(The Student council president's secret.)

By **yuzusakura15**

**Dedicated to yukari26 who always tells me to continue my doujin! (Well, I continued it now continue Yuu! That's an order! BWAHAHAHA! XD XP)**

Chapter One: The prologue of all this madness

Sakura Mikan being the most popular girl in school, hailed most beautiful by majority of the male population in the Academy. Not to mention, she's also the president of the student council.

Life is perfect for Mikan Sakura until…

"KYAAAAA!" Mikan screamed as the mountainful of papers she had tried to balance came crumbling down like an avalanche.

"Geez! Prez! You sure are hopeless!" Sumire (secretary) scoffed in her most anguish voice as she gave Mikan a scornful glare.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan went flying on the wall.

"Hotaru…could you please stop that? I mean we're 14 don't you think we should stop playing with such childish toys?" Mikan wailed.

"Not until you stop being clumsy!" Hotaru (treasurer) said blowing off the smoke from her baka gun. She was indeed very delighted with this newly improved baka gun of hers. It was even equipped with the most high-tech lasers.

"Waaaah!" Mikan complained. "Ain't I supposed to be the president here? I'm supposed to be ordering you guys around! Not the other way!"

"Yes! Indeed!" Natsume (vice president) smirked sarcasm evident in his every word. "But unlike you we all have been doing our work diligently. Those papers would have been done by now if you haven't wasted all your time and effort planning all those little escapades of yours!"

_Escapades? _Mikan thought. Yes, indeed escapades.

-Flashback-

"Today I will escape work!" Mikan said with an evil and sarcastic grin on her face. "Bwahahaha"

Mikan tore open a brand new bag of SUPER HOT FACIAL MASK, which she had just seen on some commercial. _GUARANTEED TO RAISE YOUR TEMPERATURE TO A HIGHER LEVEL_. Mikan smirked. Her plan was brilliant! Adjusting the council room's heat regulator to 47.5 degrees Celsius nothing was bound to go wrong. She was determined to make her companions believe that she has a fever. (a fake one)

Operation fake fever begin!!

"Hot! So hot!" Sumire complained as she simultaneously fanned herself. "It's no use! I'm still hot!! Is that damn air conditioner broken?"

Hotaru stared at Sumire like a complete idiot. Unlike her, no heat is going to be able to get through her. She was always prepared for times like this. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. The adroit inventor brought her own mini portable air con with her.

Natsume, was as well, completely unaffected by the sudden rise of temperature. Considering the fact that he was fire wielder it was not much of a surprise that he was completely used to it.

"Hot! So…hot!" Mikan began panting and started to breath heavily. "It's so hot?!"

"F-Fever?!" Permy rushed in to check on the panting Mikan.

_BWAHAHAHAHA _Mikan thought Permy's totally falling for it!! I knew that putting on that facial mask was genius! Bwahahaha!!

"Hey you guys!" Sumire called out. "Sakura here has a fever. Come on down and help me!"

"Idiot!" Hotaru murmured.

"Hn…Whatever!" Natsume smirked knowing that their president was throwing yet another act.

"Hey!" Sumire said. "Sakura!! If this is another one of your tantrums to escape I won't be falling for it!!"

_Eeeeeeeek!! _Mikan shivered. _Could it be? I've been found out! Damn it!! _

Sumire reached out her hand to touch Mikan's forehead. "Kyaaaaaa!" Sumire screamed as she immediately jolted her hand away from Mikan's head! It's burning hot!!"

_Yes! I love you facial mask _Mikan danced happily inside. _Mwah! A thousand hugs and kisses for you!!_

"So nice…" Sumire sighed as soon as she placed her hands in a container full of ice. Her soul drifted away from relief.

_Hahahaha everything is falling into place!! Yes! The sweet taste of freedom!! _Mikan started drooling.

Natsume watching the whole show stood up and decided to make the game more interesting. _Why don't I pump up the party a little bit more? _

Natsume walked towards Mikan's direction blatantly. He had a very offensive smirk plastered across his face.

"Nats…" Sumire uttered.

Natsume twirled Mikan's hair and slowly lit up his fire alice, burning a few strands of locks.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Mikan flared throwing the nearest pillow she could get a holdd on at him. Completely unaware that, that was the exact reaction Natsume wanted her to give.

"Polka! Aren't we a little too blithe for a sickperson!" Natsume said his smirk growing wider and wider.

"R-Right…Ahem…I'm sick…Really Sick…ahem so stop…ahem…picking on me!" Mikan said faking some coughs. _Damn you Hyuuga! Just where are you going with this?! _Mikan cursed inwardly.

"Oh really?!" Natsume said his face rather gloat with satisfaction. "Then, what's this?!" Natume said as he peeled off the facial mask from Mikan's face.

That was it the End. Her perfectly brilliant plan ended up in a complete fiasco.

-End of flashback-

"Grrrrr…that damn Hyuuga! I would've been able to escape that time if it hadn't showed up! I hate him! And to think that he's my vice president! Oh gee, he really gets on my nerves! That creep!" Mikan cursed inwardly.

"Don't worry president! Here's another pile!" Natsume grinned sarcastically.

"Arrrgh! I really want to erase that stupid smirk on his face!" Mikan continued.

Mikan stared at the huge pile of papers on her desk. They were indeed overflowing. Mikan sighed. "I guess I really don't have any other option do I?!"

"Great!" Mikan rolled her eyes in dismay. It had been over an hour since she started signing those council papers. And to her utter disappointment, those papers just keep on coming!!

"They never end do they!" Mikan sighed staring wearily at the old grandfather clock.

Tick tock

Tick Tock

Tick tock

In exactly 5 more ticks, it would have been exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes…

"Ow!" Mikan yelped, immediately jerking her hand away from the table. Finding the source of the sudden pain, Mikan found a tiny ant bite and beside was a little red ant crawling in an upward direction.

SQUISH! Squish!

Out of nowhere a grey hazy fog covered the entire student council room. Leaving Mikan in pitch black darkness, she fell unconscious…

"H-huh? Where am I?" Mikan slowly found herself in a foggy mist. Her eyes still blurry an image approached her.

"Greetings!" an ant dressed in a mage costume greeted. (NOTE: I'm not an ant lover! I just chose an ant to make this fic unique!!)

"Eh?!" Mikan stared at the ant from head to toe. "Kyaaaaa! Kawaii Ant cosplay!!"

"Ant cosplay! Ant cosplay!" Mikan squealed in delight " How cuuuutttteee!!"

"Stop squishing me you stupid brat!" the ant yelled at her huge veins popping from his head. "And stop calling me Ant cosplay! This is my real body I'll have you know! It's not a cosplay! And I have a name, it's Sie-sama!!"

"Sie Ant cosplay-sama?!" Mikan repeated.

"Stop calling me ant cosplay!!" Sie yelled in complete annoyance. "By the way, the reason I brought you here is that…"

"KYAAAAAAAA!! I just remembered…just a while ago I was in the council room and then suddenly…in here…I…" Mikan screamed in sudden realization. "Don't tell me that I've been kidnapped by an ant?! Noooo!"

"Don't tell me you only realized now!!" Sie yelled back at her._ Just how stupid is she?!_

"So it's true that you kidnapped me! Waaaaa! Lemme out! Lemme out!" Mikan continued to wail. "I don't want to be Sie ant-cosplay-sama's food waaaaaahhhh! Hotaru…Permy…Hyuuga…"

"Stop your tantrums little brat!" Sie boomed. "Besides even if you scream your heart out they will never hear you because we're in a totally different dimension from them."

"Let me out! Why? What did I do to deserve this?!"

"You killed an ant!" Sie said bluntly.

"Killed an ant?" Mikan fumed and started strangling Sie . "And what does that have to do with all this?!"

"You killed a magical ant! And that was me you killed! I am its spirit!!"

"Stupid…stop strangling me or I'll worsen your curse that I laid upon you!"

"A C-c-curse?!" Mikan shivered removing her hands away from Sie.

"Yes. A curse indeed" Sie said calmly. Making Mikan a whole lot more nervous!

"C-Curse?! Curse?! Curse?!" Mikan started rampaging all around. " D-don't tell me that I'll be haunted by ghost for the rest of my life?! Noooooooo!!"

"Nope! Worst…" Sie grinned finding it amusing to torture the girl a little bit more.

"B-but what could be more worst than being chased around by creepy ghost?!"

"I told you it's worst!" Sie chuckled in his creepiest expression. "You will be turned into a plushy!"

"Huh?!" Mikan asked innocently. "A plushy…?!"

"Yes a plushy!"

"But I'm human!" Mikan argued.

Sie sighed and laid out a magical mirror in front of Mikan. "Get it now?!"

"KYAAAAA! KAWAIII!" Mikan squealed in delight. "What a cute orange plushy!"

"Idiot! This plushy is now you! And that's your curse!!"

"Oh…so you mean…That your giving out this plushy to me!! Thank you!! Your so nice! And to think that I called you a bad person! Please forgive me!" Mikan rushed in to hug Sie-sama.

Sie took out a giant bazooka and aimed it towards Mikan. KA-POW1 Direct hit!

"Ow!!" Mikan yelled. "Are you and Hotaru related or something?!"

"I needed to do something to stop you from clinging on to me! Besides you deserve it for being such an idiot!!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?! I was thanking you, I'll have you know!"

"You just don't get it do you?! Are you really that stupid?! Can't you see that this thing in front of you is a mirror?! And what you're currently looking at is your own reflection!! In other words, I turned you into a plushy!! Do you get it now?!"

"Noooo! I've been turned into a plushy!! Noooooo!!" Mikan shrieked ghastly horrified.

"Glad you finally realized."

"Kyaaa! Turn me back! Turn me back!" Mikan wailed strangling the ant on yet another round.

"Hey…don't forget that I still have my bazooka idiot gun with me! Besides let me go I still have to find you a decent master!"

"A master?!" Mikan asked letting go of Sie.

"Yes a master! After all plushies are useless without a master!" Sie said as he looked through a stack of papers. "You will be able to find a way to break the curse in there! You might be able to change back to human again!"

"Change back to human again!?" Mikan repeated.

"Ah…here it is!" Sie said scribbling something on a scrap of paper. "I found your new master!"

"S-so tell me how do I change back?!"

"So I'll be teleporting you now!" Sie grinned as he slowly disappeared in to view. "I'll be leaving this with you" Sie dropped a small emerald crystal necklace and a piece of paper came along with it.

"And as for your question you'll find out in due time" yelling out his last few words he disappeared.

Mikan opened her eyes to find herself in a fully-furnished room. She stared at the pink/lavender wallpapers surrounding the wall. It wasn't hard to tell that the room she just landed in belonged to a rich little girl.

A huge row of fluffy teddy bears, toys and Barbie dolls were neatly decked against a corner of a shelf. A huge dollhouse and play Mobil was seen just around the other side.

It was all so huge…form Mikan's point of view that is!

Mikan wanted to kick herself for being so dumb. Of course everything was huge, she shrunk, and she was turned into a plushy. No to mention, that she's not even human anymore. She was just a minute little object(plushy) in this vast pool of the unknown world.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan remembered reaching out for the crystal that Sie left her. " What was this all about?!"

Mikan unfolded the little piece of paper and stared at the writing on it. Written on bold italic letters it said:

_**Use this when you really need it!**_

"Use this…when I need it?!" Mika uttered confused. "I really wanna return to being human again!"

"Come to think of it…" Mikan added. "I don't even know how to use this! It doesn't even come with an instruction manual! Damn that Sie!"

Bang!

The door suddenly burst open interrupting Mikan's thoughts. Mikan turned to look at the door's direction. And there, revealed a petite little girl with very cute features. Small raven locks fell from her small shoulder. Her tantalizing crimson orbs blended in perfectly with her raven locks.

Beside her was an middle aged man probably in his fifties. He was the butler

"C-c-cute!" Mikan couldn't help but stare at the girl.

_Wa-wait a minute! _Mikan thought. _Raven locks? Crimson orbs? What the? They seem so familiar! I feel like I saw them before but where?_

Mikan's delusions were interrupted by a large paw placed above her head.

"Eeeek!" Mikan slowly turned her head to see a large bulldog growling at her face!

ARF! ARF! ARF! The bulldog snarled as he attempted to bite Mikan's back.

Seeing this Mikan began running for her dear life…_What did I do to deserve this?! Waaaaaaa!! _

The little raven haired girl, seeing that something "fun" was going on right before her eyes joined in. And the chase begins…

And now the racing competition begins whoever reaches Mikan first will be the victor!!

Chased by the two, Mikan ran dizzily or should I say leaped from corner to corner bumping on every block there is. Poor Mikan.

Taking advantage of the situation, the cunning little brat trips Mikan and catches her off guard. And the winner is decided. The poor bulldog slowly backed down.

"Yay! New Toy! New toy!" the little girl chanted squeezing Mikan's little beanbag body.

"Uh…ah…" Mikan uttered drowsily stars and planets were already floating in her head. She managed to survive the race, but now she was going to be squeezed to death.

"Ahahahaha" the little girl continued to giggle. "I'll name you Chiya! My name is Aoi!"

_Mikan thought and smiled. Maybe this girl isn't that bad after all, and besides she looks really adorable! Maybe my master isn't that harsh!_

To Mikan's dismay, after finally seeing the bright side of Aoi, Aoi suddenly stretches and scratches her doing every possible torture there is…

"Or not!" Mikan uttered dizzy as ever. "I take all that I said back!! Uh…..Ahhhhhh!"

"I'm home!" a male voice coming from outside spoke. "Aoi! Heath! I'm back!"

"Young miss!" Heath the butler said. "Young master is back!"

"Yay! Onii-chan!" Aoi said happily dashing through the door dragging Mikan with her. "Nii-chan's home!"

As Aoi's onii-chan's face came to view, Mikan was paralyzed with shock! Mikan stared at the young man in front of her! It was Natsume! Natsume was Aoi's onii-chan!

_Crimson eyes…raven hair! Why was she that stupid not to notice?!_ Mikan cursed. _That's why they looked so familiar!!_

As little Aoi, ran faster and faster, narrowing the distance between her and her onii-chan…

POOF!

And there it was…

"I'm hu…human?!" Mikan stuttered.

"P-polka?!" Natsume stuttered.

Mikan transformed back into human? And right before Natsume eyes?

"That is the only antidote! Unless you want to live your life as a plushy forever, you mustn't go farther from a one meter radius from Natsume." Sie chuckled watching everything through his crystal ball. "Mikan Sakura, how will your life turn out now?!"

Mikan transforms into human when she's near Natsume, but if their distance increases more than a meter Mikan turns back into a plushy.

**-/Kaichou wa no himitsu/-Chapter one end-**

In case your wondering how Mikan looks like in her plushy form, check out my avatar located in my profile. It's exactly what I intended Mikan to be! HAHA! That plushy was actually a present from yukari26 so the whole brewing of this plot is actually thanks to her! The real name of my plushy is Chiya!

Well? How is it? I know this fic is a little bit too childish but I really like the plot and all. I just couldn't let go of the plot because I find it pretty interesting! I find it really unique don't you think? It's kind of a new twist of fairy tale hahaha

Don't forget to review!

Yuzusakura15


	2. First day gone mad!

Completely Plushified

Completely Plushified.

Disclaimer: I will never ever own this unless I manage to conquer the world. hahaha

Edited this chapter. Sorry bout that but I really need to! Without that, I won't be able to write the next few chapters any longer!! For those who already read this chapter, just check out the last part.

Completely Plushified.

By yuzusakura15

Chapter Two: First day Gone Mad (The School is like a living Inferno)

"I'm hu…human?!" Mikan uttered.

"P-Polka?!" Natsume uttered.

"Yes! Yes! I'm human!" Mikan said as she dashed out of the Hyuuga mansion. Running and Running and then

POOF!

FALL!

"Wah! What is the meaning of this?!" Mikan yelled. "I'm back into being a plushy!!"

Rushing in back to the room…POOF! HUMAN!

Rushing out…POOF! PLUSHY!!

Going back…POOF! HUMAN!

"Polka!" Natsume glared at her grabbing her shirt. "Answer me! What is the meaning of this!!" With Natsume's tight grasp Mikan was unable to run out again.

"Ahahaha!" Mikan laughed uneasily. "C-Calm down…"

"Tell me! Are you a burglar?! Do you plan to steal something from me?!" Natsume said his death glare becoming more intense.

"No! She's my plushy!!" Aoi said in her sweetest and cutest voice.

"PLUSHY?!" Mikan and Natsume both said.

-A little while later-

"Come out! Come out stupid Sie!" Mikan said rubbing and shaking the crystal necklace simultaneously.

"Yes! Yes! I'm here!" Sie yawned a small hologram projected from the necklace. " You just disrupted my beauty sleep."

"Stupid Sie !" Mikan snarled. "I've been rubbing you for the past 20 minutes and you never came out!!"

"Well, you do know that I'm not the genie of the lamp! So rubbing is pretty useless."

"Eh?! Who's that?!" Natsume said as he laid comfortably on the couch.

"Greetings! My name is Sie! I am the one who had laid a curse on this idiot right here!"

"Curse?!" Natsume said standing up from the couch and approached Mikan. "You mean this idiot's cursed?! No wonder I always thought of you as a creepy ghost!"

"I am not creepy!" Mikan gritted her teeth.

"So what do you mean by this "curse"?" Natsume asked pointing at Mikan

"Oh, you didn't know?! I cursed this idiot and turned her into a plushy!" Sie said. "The curse is effective for a whole year.'

"What did you say?! A year?!" Mikan snarled.

"Or do you want me to turn it into a lifetime?!"

"But that doesn't explain why I turned back into human oh so suddenly!" Mikan wondered.

"Oh…that…Once you're near Natsume you turn to human but once your distance increases to more than a meter you turn back into a plushy."

"WHAT?!" Mikan and Natsume growled.

"S-so that means I have to put up with this pervert! There's no way I'd do that!!" Mikan wailed.

"So that means she's going to stalk me for a year?!" Natsume barked.

"So that means we'll have to go to school together!!"

"Your assumptions are correct!" Sie grinned.

"NOOOOOO!! We'll kill you Sie!!" Natsume and Mikan yelled tossing the necklace.

-Gakuen Alice Campus-

"This is it!" Mikan sighed as she tagged along Natsume's back._ Even though last night was a complete fiasco, she still ended up staying and stalking Natsume!_

"NATSUMEEEEE-SAMA!!" a group of fan girls all came rushing forward to greet their so called "SHINY PRINCE" (a/n: I copied the shiny prince thingy from to tokimeki Gakuen…)

"Natsume-sama daisuki"

"Natsume-sama aishiteru…."

"Natsume-sama is there a person that you like?!"

"Me!" Natsume said arrogantly.

_That stupid jerk he's so full of himself. _Mikan thought.

"Kyaaaaaa!" the girls squealed with hearts in their eyes.

"The shiny prince is always so shiny!! Waaaaaa!!" another group of girls came screaming and running toward Natsume.

"Kyaaaaaa!!" Mikan screamed in terror. "Waaaaaa! I'm getting squished! Nooooo!" And before she realized, Natsume was taken out of her sight.

A few minutes later…

"Nat…suuuu….meeeeee…."Mikan said grabbing Natsume's shirt. Mikan's face looked like she was a shinigami(death ghost) ready for the kill.

"Hn…What's up?!" Natsume said plainly.

"STUPID JERK!!" Mikan yelled. "You ask me what's up?! I'll tell you what's up! I've just been run down by your egoistic fan girls, I've been turned into a plushy, squeezed by a whole bunch of kindergartners, and almost ate ALIVE!!"

"Just that?!" Natsume asked calmly smoothening the crease on his shirt.

"Yes. Just that?!" Mikan said her head boiling like hot lava. Mikan tried several attempts to punch Natsume. But the shiny prince "dodged" them all gracefully or in this case shinily.

-Math Class-

"These are the X and Y coordinates do you understand?!" Jinno-sensei asked sternly fixing his spectacles from the bridge of his nose.

_Stupid! Stupid Natsume! How dare he do those to me! _Mikan cursed inwardly occupied in her own thoughts.

"Natsume! Natsume Hyuuga!" Jinno called. "Can you answer the questions in the chalk board! Natsume!"

As Natsume stood up, and approached the chalkboard…

_Eeeeeekkk! _Mikan panicked. _Not good! Not good! If Natsume reaches the chalk board I'll turn back into a plushy!! It's more than a meter! I can't afford to turn back now!! Not in front of all my classmates!_

As Natsume walked…

0.2 meters…0.5 meters…0.8 meters

"A-Ano…Sensei!" Mikan raised her hand. _What now? What now?_

"What is it?! Sakura?!" Jinno asked.

Natsume also stopped walking and turned towards her direction.

"A-ano Sensei!!" Mikan said as she dashed towards Jin-jin and hugged him. "AISHITERU SENSEI! DAISUKI!!"

_Waaaaaaa! Of all things why did I have to say that?! Now my reputation's ruined! _Mikan fell into the ocean of despair as the whole class laughed.

"Sakura! If you think you can raise your grades by acting like my fan girl your wrong!! DETENTION!!" Jinno yelled. The only thing that Jinno hated the most was embarrassing himself. If anyone dares do that to him, they're gonna pay!!

_Waaaaaaaa!! My life is over!! _Mikan sank deeper into the galaxy of despair.

-English Class-

"Rarrr…" Narumi growled. "I am a pirate!" he said happily twirling around the classroom. Narumi was once again dressed up in an outrageous costume. He was a pirate, or so he said.

"Hn…" Natsume growled. "I'm outta here! I can't stand a single second with this idiotic teacher!!"

"N-no-no!!" Mikan said as she tried to stop Natsume. "L-l-look!"

Mikan said as she began dancing and twirling imitating Narumi.

"Mikan-chan! I'm so glad you could join me!" Narumi smiled happily.

"Sensei…"

The whole class sweat dropped at the two stand-up comedians prancing around like complete idiots.

"LALALALALA! TRALALALALAA!" the two idiots sang.

-Physical Education Class-

"We will be having a competition between boys and girls! So please group yourselves. Boys on the left, and girls on the right!" Kitayama-sensei ordered.

_Eeeek! The distance will be more than a meter again!! WAAAA!! _Mikan panicked as she stared at the huge gym area.

"Sakura-san what are you doing?!" Kitayama-sensei asked confused at Mikan who was sneaking her way towards the left side of the gym.

"Ahh…ummm…I-I…was jumping…yeah!" Mikan remarked wittily. "I was practicing how to jump! I was afraid that my jumping skills were declining so I decided to do this!! Ahahahaha!" Mikan tried to give her most reassuring smile.

"Errr" Kitayama sensei uttered.

Looking at Kitayama-sensei's unconvinced face Mikan answered. "Did I say jump I meant crawl!"

-Student Council Room-

"Waaaaa!!" Mikan sighed in relief relaxing her head in the soft futon couch. "Things had just crazy lately!!"

"Mikan!" Hotaru said bluntly. "Is there something wrong?! You were acting more idiotic than you're usual self today?!" Hotaru gave her a there's-something-you're-not-telling–me-look

"Ehehehehe!" Mikan denied uneasily. "It's nothing really…I was just ummm…in the mood for more idioticness lately!"

"Don't mind her she's always an idiot!!" Sumire said.

"Oh well…I'll find out sooner or later! No one can hind the truth from me!" Hotaru grinned with an evil glint in her eyes. No one had ever hidden a secret that Imai Hotaru can't unfold.

"Oh yeah! Prez!" Sumire indicated. "We will have a student council retreat next week! It's for 4 days and 3 nights!"

"What?!" Mikan jumped up and yelled. "How come nobody told me?! We're having a retreat?!"

"Yeah…You were just so busy running away that we hadn't had the time to tell you!!"

Mikan looked at Natsume!!_4days and 3 nights?! So that means…I won't be able to sleep with Aoi-chan any longer!! That means…I will have to share a room with Natsume!! Nooooo!! Things just can't get any worst!!_

And that's how Mikan's never ending school life became a living inferno…

"Waaaaahhh! NOOOO! Save meeeee!" Mikan yelled. _I can't put up with this for a whole year!?_

-/Kaichou no himitsu/ Chapter two end-

a/n: I know I hadn't include the going to the restroom thingy and other stuff in this chapter I umm…I promise I'll include them in chapter 4 or so. Somewhere in the council summer retreat thingy. Sorry bout that

Since I had received a lot of comments that it's weird. Is it really that weird? I mean weird enough that I should discontinue it? Do tell.

yuzu


	3. Cuffs will keep as together

Chapter Three: Mikan's ultimate plushy counter attack

Yuzu: I edited it again sorry.

Warning: Natsume's really OOC here as well as in the other chapters. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own this. Higuchi Tachibana does!

Chapter Three: Cuffs will keep us together!!

"Okay!" Mikan stared at the list she had made. It was the perfect plan to survive her second day of school. She had stayed up for the whole night to device her so called "cunning" tactics.

Mikan's Ultimate Plushy Counter Attack

Plan# 1 Avoid fan girls

Get handcuffs extendable for at least a meter

(a handcuff that is extendable only up to more or less a meter. The chains that bind the two are transparent and the cuffs only look like bracelets. Mikan apparently stole them from Hotaru's lab.)

Plan # 2 Avoid Jin-jin

Never ever shout out the stupidest word in the world.

Plan # 3 Never ever do idiot dance with Narumi

Cut classes with Natsume

Plan#4 Go for a boy girl pairing

Convince Kitayama-sensei to make it boy-girl instead of huge groups

Plan # 4 Up-coming council retreat

Plan in pending!! Waaaaahhhh! What am I gonna do?!

۞۞۞

"Ok! Plan#1 execute now!" Mikan grimaced. "ohohohoho"

"Ne?! Ne?! Natsume!!" Mikan asked sweetly as they neared the school gate.

"Ya?" Natsume snorted.

KA-CHAK!! Mikan grinned as she placed the handcuffs in hers and Natsume hand.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Natsume furrowed. "Why'd you handcuff me!"

"Just bare with me until the front gate!" Mikan winked. "I'll take it off as soon we reach the school"

"NATSSSSUUUMEEEE-SHINY OUJI-SAMA!!" Just on cue, the fan girls came storming and chasing after Natsume again.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Mikan screamed. _Baka! Baka! Baka! I only thought of a way to not get separated from Natsume! I didn't even think about how I would get squashed with all those creepy girls rampaging around! Honto ni Baka desu! Waaaaa!_

"Oi! Polka!" Natsume called out as soon as they reached the front gate. All the fan girls had already calmed down by then. "Unlock me!"

"R-right!" Mikan said as she reached for the key.

"Well?!" Natsume asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uhhhh…" Mikan panicked. Beads of sweat fell from her face as she searched through every corner of her pockets. Not there. Searching through her handbag! Not there! Searching through her books. Not there!

"WAAAAAHHHH! I can't believe I lost it!"

"Lost what?! Don't tell me you lost the key!!" Natsume flared.

"Uh-huh!" Mikan sobbed.

"You what?!" Natsume fumed. "You mean you just handcapped me without thinking and now you're telling me you lost the key?! You stupid idiot!!"

"S-sorry…" Mikan sobbed teary-eyed.

"You'll pay for this when we get back!! Come on! We still have to time to get out of school before anyone sees us!!" Natsume said as he dragged Mikan along.

Ring! The school bell rang. What luck!

"Hey you there!" a guard rushed in to stop them. "The bell's already rang! Hurry up and get back to your classes."

Extreme luck indeed. Not!

_Our life is o-v-e-r!! _Mikan and Natsume both thought. _Hell was definitely right by the corner_

۞۞۞

-School Corridors (near the classroom)-

"Ok!" Mikan said. "Should I go in or not?! Go in or not! Go in or not!"

"Quit you're pointless blabbering! It's bad enough that I get to be stuck with an ogre like you!"

"You're forgetting that I'm still right here! And I can still hear you!" Mikan boomed back.

"And you're forgetting that you're the one that handcuffed me all of a sudden without me knowing it, and then tell me later that you just lost the key!"

"I did not lose the key!! I just ummm…misplaced it!"

"Big difference!" Natsume rolled his eyes._ Stupid handcuffs if only he could burn it with his Alice but unfortunately that oh so cunning friend of his had to install an Alice controlling device. What Luck he had._

"Ahem!" Jin-jin scowled glaring at the two hooligans standing in front of the class 2-C door. "I believe you're in my way!"

"Ah…ah…jin-jin! I mean Jinno-sensei!" Mikan immediately corrected. "How nice to see you here! I mean…it's such a pleasure to…meet you in here…It's been a long time since we last saw you…OWW!"

Natsume stumped Mikan's foot.

"What'd you do that for?!" Mikan yelled and attempted to punch Natsume.

Natsume stumped on her again…

"Ah…Ahem…and I believe we just saw each other yesterday…and if I didn't remember correctly I just gave you detention! Now if you don't get out of my way right now! You'll get another one!" Jinno glared once more.

"R-Right! We were getting to that!" Mikan smiled indistinctively.

"Okay! Now class lets begin!!" Jinno said sternly as he walked in the Class 2-C door and greeted them.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Jinno-sensei" the class greeted back.

Mikan sat in a vacant seat beside Natsume. "Perfect less than a meter!!" she murmured. Normally her seat would be at the back of Natsume but this time they are handcuffed, if she sits on the back it would be a lot more uncomfortable.

"Sakura! I believe your sitting in the wrong seat!!" Jinno pointed while fixing his glasses towards the bridge of his nose.

_Eeeeekkkk! Damn you! Jinno! Why are you so damn observant!! _Mikan cursed. "Ah…ummm…I just had the feeling of sitting near the window!! Ehehehehe!" Mikan looked at Natsume and gave her an I-don't-know-this-idiot kind of look.

Jinno raised a brow.

"Um…Did you know that if you seat near the window you would get lots of Vitamin D….and Vitamin D can give you healthy looking skin and…." Mikan started blabbering to herself.

"If I let you sit there…would you…I don't know…SHUT UP!!" Jinno barked nerves pooping from his wrinkled face.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Mikan nodded preposterously.

"Way to go, Idiot!" Natsume smirked sarcastically. "Great way to make a fool of yourself!!"

"Hmmmph! I don't see you doing anything!!" Mikan flared back.

"You're the one that got us, I mean me, into this mess remember!" Natsume said pointing at cuffs.

"B-But…" Mikan couldn't think of anything to argue back.

Mikan ran her fingers through her hair. _Ugh! Frizzy! My hair is sooo frizzy! Better get to the restroom and fix my hair!! W-wait a minute!! Restroom! Eeeeek!! Me and Natsume are handcuffed now! How are we supposed to go the restroom?! I'm doomed!!_

Mikan passed Natsume a note.

_**NATSUME HELP!! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE RESTROOM LIKE THIS!!**_

_**-Mikan**_

Natsume wrote back:

_Glad you finally noticed! Excited in going to the men's bathroom are ya?! Pervert!!_

_-Natsume_

"Grrrr! Damn you Hyuuga!" Mikan cursed under her breath as she wrote out the words.

_**How dare you call me a pervert!! You're the pervert here!!I bet you're just using me to sneak into the girl's bathroom.**_

_**-Mikan**_

Natsume gave her another sardonic smirk.

_You're a thousand years too early to accuse me of that!! And besides you were the one that cuffed as together or do I have dictate it to that brain of yours!! Oh now that I think of it maybe the reason why you cuffed me is you wanted to go to the men's restroom with me!! _Perver_t!! _

_-Natsume_

"Grrrrr!! PERVERTTTTT!!" Mikan couuldn't help but shout out in front of the class.

Everyone in the class stared at her including Jin-Jin.

"SAKURA! What is the matter with you!!" Jinno asked.

"Oh! I umm…uhh…right! I just saw a pervert peeking through the changing rooms and I just thought I should alert the class about this!!" Mikan stomped on Natsume's foot with a burning passion for revenge!!

"Owww…" Natsume cursed.

"Mikan smiled back at him innocently. "What's the matter?! Cat got your tongue!"

"No! Apparently a plushy did!" Natsume replied. "Owww!"

"Now getting back to our lecture…" Jinno carried on. "Open your textbooks to p.105 and copy the writings on the board."

"Hey! What's the big idea!!" Mikan stared at Natsume as she noticed that she was being pulled to the right!

"Nothing! I'm just copying!!" Natsume replied.

"Well…don't be so wiggly when you copy!" Mikan retorted.

"I'M NOT! I'm just copying my notes!" Natsume replied bluntly.

"Well copy with less movement!!"

"I am but I can't see that's why I need to move to the right!!"

"But I can't see to as well!"

"Too bad!" Natsume stucked out his tongue.

"Oh yeah?!" Mikan smirked. "Two can play at this game!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yes I do!!"

PULLING LEFT

PULLING RIGHT

PULLING LEFT

PULLING RIGHT

"Sakura! Hyuuga! What are you two doing!!" Jinno asked his patience running out.

"Ah…um…dancing! That's it! We were dancing! Nothing more fun than dancing along with the beat!"

"And I would love it if you could just dance your way out of here! Now anymore disruptions and I would surely kick the two of you out of class!"

"Great job idiot!" Natsume remarked.

"Mikan stucked out her tongue.

"Okay now going back to where we left off…before I was disrupted by Ms. Sakura here!" Jinno glared at her sending chills to her spines. "Who know the answer to #8?"

_Not fair!! Why only me!! Hyuuga was also behind this!!_ Mikan suddenly found her hand being raised up.

"Eh?!" Mikan stared at Natsume's raised hand. It was a domino effect. Apparently the force that Natsume used to raised his hand also raised her hands due to the cuffs!!

"Sakura! It's a very rare sight to see you raising your hand especially for a math problem!" Jinno said. "Now impress me!"

_Eeeek! Why me?! Why not Hyuuga?! _Mikan stared a thim giving her a sly grin. _You did this on purpose!! That's it Hyuuga! You're gonna pay!_

"The answer!" Jinno tapped his foot impatiently.

_I hate you Hyuuga!!_"Yes. The answer! Ummm…uhhh…hate…I meant 8!" Mikan immediately said as she blurted out the first number that came out of her blank mind.

"Very good Sakura! This was actually the first time you answered correctly!" Jinno commented.

"Take that!!" Mikan stucked out her tongue. _Hahahaha! I'm sooo lucky!! I love you my intuition! Thank you for giving me the right answer!! I only blurted out 8 because it rhymes with hate!! Hahaha Take that Hyuuga! Sweet revenge!! _(a/n: This also happens to me a lot! Whenever I dunno the answer I blurt out the first word that comes in my mind and magically it's correct! Bwahahaha)

۞۞۞

-English Class-

"Eeeeekkkk! Oh no!" Mikan said as beads of sweat fell down from her forehead. "I think I need to go to the restroom! No will power!! I'll hold it off till the end of the class! Ganbatte!!"

A few minutes and periods later…

"Eeeeek!" Mikan panicked. "I really need to go now!!"

KRING! The school bell for lunch break rang.

"I'm going!" Natsume said as he reached out for his school bag.

"Where?!" Mikan murmured softly. _Please don't go to the restroom! Please don't got to the restroom! Not the restroom!_

"Take my lunch! Duh!" Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan sighed in relief. Yay! Not the restroom!

"Oh and I'd stopped by the restroom as well!" Natsume smirked as if reading her thoughts.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

۞۞۞

-Men's CR front door-

"There is no way I am going in there!" Mikan pleaded.

"No you're not! But I'll drag you!" Natsume said bluntly. "Act like a pervert for all I care!"

"I am not a pervert!"

"Look! Don't you also feel like going in the restroom as well?! I need to go in there!"

"Well, yeah but I'm holding it!"

"And there's no reason for me to hold it!" Natsume argued back.

"Fine!" Mikan sighed in defeat. "But first we stop by Hotaru's lab!"

"What for?!"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!" Mikan glared back at him.

۞۞۞

-Hotaru's Lab-

"Mikan Sakura!" Mikan told the front gate robot as the robot checked through Hotaru's friend's list.

"Okay! Clear! You may go in!" the robot said escorting them to the front gate.

"Hurry!" Mikan said.

Mikan ran through Hotaru's stuff.

"What exactly are you finding?!" Natsume asked puzzled.

"Found it!" Mikan said as she grabbed hold of two wigs in her hand. "Just the thing she needed."

"Oh so you're gonna dress as a guy!" Natsume smirked. "I knew you were a pervert from the very beginning!"

"Am not!!"

۞۞۞

-Men's CR-

"Okay! I can do this!" Mikan said fixing her boy's wig. Inhaling and exhaling for the last time she took a big gulp and entered…

To Mikan's dismay the men's bathroom was a total disaster not just a disaster-a total war zone! Vandalism was present in every wall. Molds and algae crept to through the ceilings. But above all it stunk like hell!!

"Come on! What are you waiting for?!" Natsume stared at Mikan's horrified face.

"N-natsume…let's get out of her!" Mikan said weakly grabbing hold of Natsume's shirt.

"Waaaaahhh!" Natsume dragged her into the nearest outlet.

"Now wait for me!" Natsume ordered as he closed the bathroom door.

Mikan nodded weakly trying as hard as she could not to faint.

Mikan stared at the loads of guys roaming around the place. Some were spraying their armpits etc. This was definitely not the place for a pretty bishoujo like her to hang around. This was hell!!

"Owww!" Mikan said as she felt her back bang through the door!

"I can't pee if you're staying too far!" Natsume cursed.

"Well. I can't stick to this icky moldy door!" Mikan retorted. _Eeeeewwww! I seriously need to take a bath as soon as I get home! Aoi-chan please! I need you to bathe me (in my plushy form)!!_

"Deal with it!"

And so they started another tug of war…

Pull left…pull right…pull left… pull right…

Suddenly, a gay person approached Mikan. "Hey there! You have a pretty cute face for a GUY!! WANNA BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!" the gay person said as he touched her face. _Eeeeeekkk! NOOOOO! This really seem like a yaoi scene! Nooooooo!!_

SQUISH!

Mikan stepped on something squishy and gooey. Mikan looked down at her feet and found out that she had just stepped on a frog and its slime!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan yelled as she dashed through the exit dragging the poor Natsume with her.

-outside-

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Natsume flared. "You were lucky I was already done!"

PUKE PUKE PUKE!

Mikan started puking on the nearest trash bin.

"I...just stepped…on…the…ickiest…slimiest frog alive!!" Mikan glared at Natsume sending daggers to his spine. "AND...A GAY….ACTUALLY ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!"

"pfft!" Natsume couldn't help but snicker. "A gay asked you to be his girlfriend?! Haha"

"That's not funny!" Mikan said in her creepiest voice.

"That guy has to seriously fix his type!!" Natsume chuckled. (Natsume's OOC I know that)

"That guy seriously gives me the creeps!! Look I'm still having Goosebumps!!" Mikan said looking at the hairs standing on her arm.

"Now Natsume it's your turn!" Mikan laughed devilishly her eyes sparkling. "bwahahaha!"

"Oh no you don't! I am never ever going to put on that wig!!" Natsume panicked loosing his cool.

"Oh yes you do!" Mikan snickered. "I wasn't blackmail queen's best friend for nothing!!"

۞۞۞

"Hahaha soooo cute!" Mikan giggled. "The complete opposite of the arrogant shiny prince!! Waaaa!" Mikan began drooling.

"How do I do it!!" Mikan laughed boisterously. She knew that mentioning Natsume's huge sister complex would make a huge impact on him. The sister complex issue would surely ruin "shiny prince's" cool demeanor.

Mikan laughed heartily inside. With the use of some blackmailing techniques she was able to convince the oh-so-powerful "shiny prince" to dress as a girl! "Shiny Prince" was now her slave!!

"ugh…Sakura! You'll pay for this!!" Natsume cursed in his lowest voice.

"Come on now! Let's go in!" Mikan giggled.

As soon as they opened the door all eyes were pinned on them.

Mikan smiled brightly. _Hehehe I'm still a pretty bishoujo after all! I wasn't hailed most popular for nothing!!_

"Kyaaaaa!!" the girls came screaming towards them.

"Awwww…guys you shouldn't have!" Mikan laughed.

"Eh?!" Mikan said as soon as she realized that they weren't surrounding her they were surrounding the girl Natsume!! "What the?!"

"Kyaaaaa!! How cute!!" the girls around him squealed.

"Such a cutie!!"

"Don't flatter yourself girly!" Natsume stucked out his tongue. Nerves were popping out in every inch of his veins. He so does not enjoy being flattered like that!! A guy will never ever feel happy being called cute!

"Hey guys! Don't you think this cutie here also emits a shiny aura just like shiny prince?!" a girl squealed.

"Then let's call him shiny princess!!"

"Shiny hime-sama!"

Natsume gave them all a death glare. The fan girls all backed away! Creepy!!

And just on cue, Natsume's wig fell off. Revealing that he himself is shiny prince.

"Kyaaaa! Pervert!!" they all screamed.

"Natsume's a pervert!! Nooooooo!!"

"Shiny prince is a pervert!! I can't believe it!"

And with that, Natsume and Mikan were kicked out of the bathroom!! Leaving poor Mikan unable to pee once again!

"b-but I still hadn't peed!!" Mikan uttered dizzily stars and birds floating in her crazy head.

۞۞۞

Mikan found herself lying on a bed. "Ugh…Where am I?!" Mikan said as she scanned the unfamiliar room.

"You're in the infirmary idiot!" Natsume said.

"Infirmary?! How did I get here?!"

"You fainted as soon as we got kicked out! I carried you here!"

"Geh! You carried me?! I don't believe you have that much heart in you!!" Mikan asked shocked.

"I don't! I just don't want my reputation to be ruined again! By the way, you'll pay for what you did to me back there!" Natsume growled burning Mikan's pigtails.

Ker-clunk!

A key fell down from Mikan's hair. They both stared at the key then at each other and at the key again!

"T-the key to the cuffs!" Mikan uttered.

"I can't believe you placed the key in your pigtails!!" Natsume flared.

"Oh yeah now I remember…"

"Now you remember to late!!" Natsume boomed as soon as they were unlocked from the bonding chain Natsume chased her right out of the infirmary.

"Waaaaahhhh! Help me!!" Mikan ran as fast as she could. After increasing the distance to more than a meter…

POOF! Fall! Plushy!

"It's getting fun to see you fall around like that!" Natsume smirked.

"Natsume you meanie!" Mikan said as she chased after Natsume in her plushy form and then…POOF! HUMAN!

**-/Kaichou no himitsu/ End-**

Now that the secret's out how will it turn out for Mikan and Natsume?! And with the council summer retreat coming up everything has just gone too crazy!! All in the next chapter!

Hope that wasn't too weird for you!!

Hey guys sorry if it's a little bit too corny! I wasn't really in a cheery mood or so I mentioned. And I also apologize for making Natsume too OOC! I just can't get him to fit in the character! And leaving the other characters behind (notice that Mikan and Natsume are the only ones appearing) I'll try to fix that. Maybe in the next chapter with the retreat thingy! Oh and I'll get Ruka in as well!

So please keep on sending those reviews! I would really appreciate them! I'm sure they'll cheer me up! So go ahead and press that little go button over there!

yuzu


	4. My encounter with the demon sex god

Chapter Four:

Completely Plushified

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice only Higuchi-sama does!

Warning: May contain possible OOCness

Note: I edited the 2nd chapter. Hotaru stilldoesn't know about Mikan being a plushy and stuff. I want that scene to be in the upcoming chapters. Sorry for my sudden change of mind.

Chapter Four: My encounter with the demon sex god

"Mmmmm…" I sighed appreciating the sweet aroma of the gentle breeze touching my skin. The pink lavender curtains were blown by the sudden gust of wind. I stood up near the window sill to get a better view. The birds were chirping a mellow lullaby. A sparrow just flew right through its nest with a wiggly worm on her beak, probably a morning treat for his newly hatched chicks. Drops of dew were still dripping from the green leaves. The sun shone brightly amidst it all. Ahhh…it was indeed a perfect morning. Another gust of wind blew past the curtains and I reached out to stroke my hair. "Ehhh?!"

"Ehhhhh?!" I couldn't help but panic. I mean hello? Who wouldn't? Suddenly waking up and you find yourself bald? I reached out to touch my head again but…NO HAIR!

_Mikan, Get real! _I tried to urged myself. _Stop living in your fantasy delusions!! How could I have lose all my hair overnight?! That couldn't possibly happen right? Not unless a hair monster plucks all the hair out of your scalp?! Haha! That would be like totally impossible!! It's gotta be a dream! If not, what else could it be?_

_Okay Mikan! Don't panic! You're just dreaming! It's just a horrendous nightmare! And once you wake up it'll all be over! _I convincingly repeated theses words to calm myself down.

I pinched and slapped my cheeks a few times. I slowly opened my eyes hoping that all this will be gone with one nick of a moment. I took a quick gulp and touched my head once more. STILL NO HAIR! I panicked as I started rubbing my whole head. STILL NO HAIR!! All I could get a hold of was some fluffy…something?! (of course she has no hair! She's a plushy! Silly Mikan!)

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I started rummaging around the room panicking.

BANG! The door suddenly flew open revealing a half asleep Natsume holding a large frying pan on his left hand. Huh? Frying Pan? What's up with that?

"Where's the thief?!" the half awaked Natsume drowsily held the frying pan in his hand. He was ready to strike the peculating idiot who dared break-in, in to his mansion.

Without even thinking, I suddenly did the stupidest thing in the world. I reached out to hug him. "Waahhhh! Natsume!! I've gone bald! I just went bald!"

Natsume stared at me like a complete idiot. He really wasn't getting the eccentricity of me hugging him! Because on normal days, I would have tried to punch him instead of hugging and squeezing him like this.

But I ignored all that; I continued to wail like a 5-year-old kid having her daily tantrums.

"Get off of me!!" the exasperated Natsume struggled to shove my hands away from his body. "Stop clinging on me!!"

"B-but…I'm b-bald!!" I continued to wail; ignoring his irritation.

"Stupid! You're not bald!!" Natsume yelled in a desperate attempt to shove me off.

"B-but…I'm b-bald!!" I continued to yell the same words over and over again.

"No! You're not! But you will be!" a malevolent smirk slowly etched on his face.

I gulped. Natsume smirking?! That's the last thing that I wanted to see. His smirk grew wider. I heard him chuckle a little bit louder. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. Him smirking is definitely equals to my definition of trouble. What could he be possibly hiding under that façade of his?

His smirk was now filled with gloat. Natsume chuckled a few more times; I found him burning a few strands of my precious auburn hair.

"Gyaaaa!" I immediately jerked my body away from his and started blowing simultaneously to put off the fire.

"See?! I told ya you have hair!" he grinned sardonically. "Now would you like me to make you bald?"

I glared at my now scalded hair...

I don't know whether I should be happy that I got my hair back or I should be angry because he just burned my hair? I decided to put my bets on the latter one.

I balled my fist to throw him a quick punch. But thanks to my poor balancing skills; I ended up finding myself aiming towards the floor.

My reflexes immediately told me to close my eyes. I knew it was going to be a hard fall.

I waited for the fall. I expected at least a thud sound and slight pain to run through my body but…I found none! I waited a little bit more…Hey, maybe the world was in slow motion? I still couldn't hear it…

No pain! No sound!

I found myself lying on something soft. The carpet, perhaps? Nah…It was more like human skin! Wait! Human skin? I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on?

I found myself clutching my hands in a man's chest. An extremely hot guy's chest!! Wait! Scratch that! I tilted my head upwards and found myself staring t a pair of crimson orbs.

"You found me hot, didn't you?" He chuckled in triumph. He pushed my body aside and stood up, giving me a clear view of his features.

He only had a pair of boxers to cover himself up. It gave me a clear view of his well-built body. His chest was so broad soft yet muscular.

I was left there paralyzed. I was too caught up in staring at his body, I couldn't help but gawk! Boy! Was he hot! Wait! Scratch that! Did I just say that my arch nemesis is hot?

I slowly stood up captivated by his body. Catching me off guard, he pinned me to the nearest wall. His crimson orbs staring at me more intently than before.

"Mi…kan…" his voice was ridiculously seductive. I was still held captive from his strong arms. His lips leaning closer and closer…My legs felt like jelly…

My lips trembled with fear? Excitement? I couldn't tell! My brain was too shock to function properly! Someone please remind me how to ventilate!!

In a split second, I felt his cold lips suddenly pressed into mines. His finger braided themselves in my hair, burying my completely flustered face into his. One hand slid down my back, pushing me nearer into his broad chest. It wasn't anything that I have experienced in my whole life—or it wasn't anything I would ever be experiencing in my entire life.

I shivered—but the funny thing was it didn't seem quite right. The shiver was different from what you felt when you saw ghost from on screen TVs. It was entirely different. It seemed to me like it was a shiver of pleasure, of happiness? I never knew that such a thing actually existed until I felt it.

Considering that this was my first kiss for the whole fourteen years of my life; trust me to not know anything about kissing but…those weren't enough to answer the questions in my head.

But my brain was too much in shock to even function properly. I couldn't even remember my own name? I could feel his gentle lips find its way further into my lips. His lips solid hard but yet so gentle….I couldn't help but feel all warm and fluffy inside.

Slowly I felt his lips withdraw from mine...Pulling my face away from his, he withdrew his hands with ease…

It lasted for 3 whole seconds…but to me, it seemed like forever!!

"Gotcha! Thanks for the kiss!" I saw his smirk getting wider and wider. Filled with gloat and satisfaction he added. "But next time…you might want to ditch the undies! Polkas are so not cute!!"

I touched my lips once more; the blood was still rushing from my head. I was still unable to recover from Natsume's lips. With that, I heard him close the door and leave the room, leaving me still cryptic from his last remark.

It took me a while to process all that had happened. It all happened so fast. I just couldn't keep up with it. I uttered the last few words that that he said which left me in complete enigma. "Polka…"

Then it hit me! I stared at myself in the nearest mirror I could find. My jaw instantly dropped seeing what I was wearing. _**OH. MY. GOD.**_I couldn't help but mouth the words with full emphasis.

I was only wearing a sleeveless haltered blouse that fitted perfectly with my body. My cleavage was clearly seen in the view. I stared at my undergarments. It was pink polka dotted underwear. I stared at myself in horror.

I can't believe I showed my half naked body to a half naked guy

I can't believe _'he'_ stole my first kiss

And the one thing I can't believe the most?

**I can't believe I thought he was hot. **

"NAAAAATTTTSSSSUUUMMEEEE NO HENTAI!!"

-Meanwhile-

DING DONG!

The doorbell of the Hyuuga mansion rang. Peeping through the eyehole Natsume hurriedly opened the door.

"Y-you're back!" Natsume couldn't suppress his happiness.

"Good morning!" the young blonde lad smiled. Flashing his exuberant white smile, his beauty glimmered throughout the mansion. It was far shinier than "shiny prince" himself.

Shiny prince's rival has now appeared?

**-/kaichou no himitsu/- chapter 4 end-**

Who do you think that guys? ANY GUESSES?! Tell them all in your reviews!!

Now another 10 more reviews before I update! I'll be really busy till then! So please hit the review button will ya?

yuzu: So what do you think? I changed my style of writing. I've decide to write this chapter in Mikan's POV. I know this chapter isn't a funny and crazy as the other chapters but that's all I could come up with.

Thankies for all my wonderful reviewers. You're reviews all mean so much to me! So please keep sending them! Just press that little lavender go button right there! Pwetty please?

And check out the poll in my profile! Which of my fics would you guys like me to update first? Well, I'll be waiting for your answers!

Till then

Ja!


End file.
